A story full of surprises
by juliaparrilladeravin
Summary: Five years after graduation, the Glee kids reunite and find out unexpected news


A STORY FULL OF SURPRISES

 **Author's note: This is a Quinntana story, but it also involves Kurtbastian and a romance between Joe and Sam as main stories.**

 **Also, I've changed a lot of things about the show in this story, so it is quite different: Sebastian is not a bad person, he was the only Warbler that had always stood for the Glee Club and tried to stop his team from fighting against them. Joe and Quinn were never together, or attracted to each other. Santana and Brittany broke up when Santana left for university, so did Blaine and Kurt. After a year in NYADA, Rachel left to LA to try and become a TV actress, she reunited with Jesse there and they started dating, insulating themselves from their old friends. Quinn went to Yale to become a business woman, there she reunited with Sebastian, and they became good friends. Santana didn't go to Louisville, she went to NYADA with Kurt and Rachel, and she and Kurt became best friends after Rachel left. When Sam graduated he became a model and Joe studied photography and is now working for fashion magazines. After college, Kurt became an actor and Santana a dance teacher in NYADA. Quinn and Sebastian have their own enterprise as associates.**

 **There will be a lot of flashbacks to explain how the main characters got together, how they ended up where they are right now.**

The choir room was full of people that hadn't been there for a long time. Five years after the graduation, they finally decided to have a Glee reunion. A lot of things had changed: Finn wasn't there, Rachel and Jesse were married, and Sam and Joe had arrived together, which had been an enormous surprise for everyone. But Rachel knew something even bigger was about to come, something she had seen with her own eyes and was decided to uncover if the people involved didn't say anything.

Finally, the last group of people arrived: Santana, Quinn, Kurt and Sebastian.

\- I hope you don't mind me being here - Sebastian spoke to the people in the choir room - I know I was not a member of the Glee Club, but I wanted to see all of you again.

\- Of course not! - Mike said - You were a good friend and always helped us, you're more than welcomed here.

Rachel couldn't stop herself:

\- Santana, Kurt, don't you have anything to say?

The two exchanged confused looks.

\- Come on guys, it's us. We're friends! - Rachel was really excited.

The others didn't understand anything. Finally, Rachel said:

\- Kurt and Santana are getting married!

* _The week before the reunion_ *

 _Rachel was back in NY for a few days before going to Lima for the reunion. Jesse was not feeling well, so he stayed in the hotel while Rachel went for a walk. Suddenly she spotted Kurt and Santana walking hand in hand. That didn't surprise her, she knew they were good friends, what did surprise her was noticing that they were going into a jewellery. She was too curious, so she got closer and observed from the outside. They were holding something, but she couldn't see- OH MY GOD! No, it couldn't be. They were both gay, right? But there was no denying what they were looking at: an engagement ring._

 _Inside the shop, Kurt and Santana were, in fact, looking at an engagement ring._

 _\- What do you think? - Santana was visibly nervous._

 _\- I think she'll love it. Relax, San, it's perfect._

 _\- Thank you for coming, Kurt, really. I couldn't have done it alone._

 _\- Of course, I'm your best friend! And, for your sake, your best man as well - he added this with a playful smirk._

 _Santana laughed._

 _\- Hmmm… I don't know..._

 _They both laughed, of course he would be her best man, and of course everything would be perfect._

\- WHAT!? - Santana and Kurt looked at Rachel, then at each other, and they burst out laughing, followed by Sam, Joe, Quinn and Sebastian.

The rest of the group was contemplating the scene in shock.

* _A year after graduation_ *

 _Kurt and Santana were cuddled in the couch watching a movie. Rachel had moved to LA three months ago and the two of them had been the best of friends since then._

 _\- So, - Kurt began - what's going on between you and Quinn?_

 _\- What do you mean?_

 _\- Well, besides me, Rachel and Sam she's the only high school friend you've talked to since graduation. And I know you call each other at least once a day._

 _\- She's just a good friend. - Santana got up from the couch. She was clearly awkward - By the way, she's coming over this weekend and she'll bring Sebastian Smythe._

 _\- The warbler? Are they together? I thought he was gay._

 _\- They are friends, and he wanted to see us again. You, more specifically._

 _Kurt could feel his cheeks reddening. Sebastian and him had flirted shamelessly in high school, but they didn't act on it cause he was dating Blaine._

 _The weekend came. Kurt and Santana offered their couch and Rachel's room – which was now a guest room – to Quinn and Sebastian, and they spent the two days together having a lot of fun. The following weekend, Kurt and Santana visited their friends in Yale, and this became an habit. A weekend here, another there… Soon, Kurt and Seb were starting a relationship, but for the girls it took longer._

When the laughing ceased, a dead silence took place in the choir room. Everyone was looking at Rachel, waiting for her to say something. She was in shock as well.

\- But… but I… I saw you guys…

Just then, Mr. Schue opened the door.

\- Hello, guys! It's been a long time!

Everyone stood up and the hugging and the kissing began again.

\- OK, OK. Why don't we celebrate this as always? - said Mr. Schue - Who wants to sing?

Sam and Joe were the first to volunteer. They sang a beautiful version of _Loving You Tonight_ by Andrew Allen. The connection they had was obvious, and everyone was amazed at their duet.

 _*Three years after graduation*_

 _\- I can't believe you two ended up together - Santana was surprised, but she liked the idea. She could see how happy Sam and Joe made each other._

 _\- Yeah, well, when we reunited in that photoshoot, and he started taking pictures of me, I knew he was the one - Sam kissed Joe's cheek._

 _\- That's true - said Joe, smiling._

 _\- You guys are too cute - Quinn was very happy for her friends as well._

 _The guys looked at her._

 _\- Yeah, you're one to talk._

 _They all started laughing._

Mike and Tina, Artie and Sugar, Puck, Rachel and Jesse, and even Mr. Schue, performed in front of the Glee Club. Kurt's turn arrived and Blaine looked at him hopefully. Even if he would never admit it, he was still in love with him. But another surprise hit everybody when Seb stood up at well and sat in the middle of the room next to Kurt. Their rendition of _Paradise_ by Coldplay was breathtaking. They really made a beautiful couple.

 _*Two months before the reunion*_

 _\- I don't know, Kurt… I was a Warbler, remember?_

 _\- Please, babe. You were the only Warbler that defended us, everyone will be happy to see you._

 _\- I'll have to think about it._

 _\- Oh, come on. And what about Blaine? It's a great opportunity to see him again. You were teammates._

 _Seb's face changed at that and Kurt noticed._

 _\- Oh, no. Not again. Every time I talk about him you get jealous._

 _\- I'm not jealous! - Seb knew he couldn't lie to Kurt, but he could try._

 _\- Of course not. Well, if you don't come I'll just hang out with him instead._

 _\- Okay, I'll come with you._

 _Kurt burst out laughing._

 _\- But you're not jealous, of course…_

 _Seb threw himself on top of Kurt._

 _\- What if I am? You're all mine. - he placed a kiss on Kurt's nose._

 _\- Yes, and you're mine - they kissed passionately and quickly made their way to the bedroom._

\- Santana, aren't you going to sing something? - Rachel hadn't forgot about the engagement ring, and she wanted to see if Santana would sing with Britt. She was the only one that still hadn't performed, besides Quinn, and it made sense as they had been together before.

Britt was looking at Santana, expecting, hoping, that she wouldn't ask Quinn to sing with her. She had come here with the hopes of getting Santana back, and seeing Kurt perform with Seb, she thought that Rachel's comment was just a misunderstanding. But what if Santana was really getting married?

 _*A year and a half after graduation*_

 _\- Tell me at least if I know him._

 _Quinn and Seb were spending the weekend in NY as usual. The guys had left for dinner and Santana was planning on finally telling Quinn how she felt about her, but her plans had been ruined when Quinn told her she had a date._

 _\- There's no "him" to know._

 _Quinn had changed her dress for the hundredth time._

 _\- You mean…? - Santana couldn't believe it. She had dreamed that Quinn would like girls, and now that she did, she liked another one._

 _\- What do you think about this one? - Quinn turned around to let Santana fully appreciate the new outfit._

 _\- Hmmm… No._

 _\- Why not?_

 _\- It's too sexy - Santana couldn't help herself, she just hoped Quinn hadn't read too much into it._

 _But she had. That was the comment she had been waiting for the whole evening._

 _\- Then that's the one. - she took her purse and her jacket and she left._

 _Santana dropped herself on the couch, feeling the tears running down her cheeks. How had she fallen in love so hard?_

 _Ten minutes later someone knocked on the door. She didn't want to open it, but the knocking didn't stop, so she eventually opened the door to find a smiling (and stunning) Quinn on the other side._

 _\- What are you doing here? I thought you had a date._

 _Quinn pulled a bouquet of roses from behind her back._

 _\- Well, I couldn't go on a date… without my date._

 _Santana just stared at her, she couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Finally Quinn broke the silence:_

 _\- Say something please._

 _Santana didn't. She took a step forward, grabbed Quinn's face and kissed her with all the love she had._

Santana stood up and walked past Britt, which confused Rachel, but she understood everything when she stopped in front of Quinn.

\- Just to make things clear, I'm not cheating on you with Kurt. And thank you Rachel, for ruining the surprise.

Santana took Quinn's hand and took her to the middle of the room. She stepped opposite her, holding her hands:

\- I was going to do this back in NY, after the reunion, but given the circumstances... - she looked pointedly at Rachel, who looked down - Quinn, the past three years have been by far the best of my life. You make everyday special, you are incredibly special. Every night when I come home all I can think about is holding you, hugging you, kissing you. Every time I look at you I'm at a loss of words. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, outside and inside. I love you, and I'll never get tired of saying it, I love you with all my heart and I will for the rest of my life. So, - she bent down on one knee with a small ring in her hand - Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?

Quinn was fully crying by then. She dropped herself to the floor and kissed Santana passionately. When they broke apart, surrounded by their friend's cheers, the blonde brought her lips to Santana's ear.

\- Yes.


End file.
